


Some Things You Can't Un-Hear

by CorneredTiger9407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Kara, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kara and Lena are kinky, Layla needs a hug, Mild Smut, Super hearing, Teenage Powers, Top! Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorneredTiger9407/pseuds/CorneredTiger9407
Summary: When one of Kara and Lena's twins start exhibiting powers, she finds her parents aren't in a position to help her. They're in a position she never wanted to know about, saying things a teenager never wanted to hear her parents say.





	Some Things You Can't Un-Hear

**Author's Note:**

> So, I used the kids from my previous story, Fighting the Devil Himself. You don't have to read it to understand, but that's where the kids come from...There's language, obviously. Lena is a Top in this story.  
> I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine...sorry about that. I also typed this up in like, an hour and a half...so there is probably several mistakes. My Bad.
> 
> SPECIAL SHOUTOUT:  
> I pulled the idea from this off a prompt list sent to me by Leapyearbaby29:-----@supercorp-shipper on Tumblr.  
> “The twins’ powers are coming in and they hear Lena and Kara having sex with super hearing.”
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr for this...CorneredTiger9407

 

Layla was curled into her bed, a soft yellow glow from her lamp illuminated the pages of the book in her lap. She seemed to be having a problem turning her brain off. Normally she would’ve already been asleep for well over two hours, but something was off.

_“-can’t keep stealing my Netflix”_

Layla turned her head to the right. She could swear she was hearing someone talking. Focusing around her, she found the apartment silent. Sighing, she slid further down in the bed, turning back to re-read the same page.

_"If only you saw her- that dress!"_

Layla jerked to the side again, trying to pinpoint the voices. Maybe Lucas was watching something in his room.

Sighing, Layla focused on the book again, getting through the next few pages.

The sounds of sirens filled her ears and Layla huffed, closing the book. Someone must’ve forgotten to close the windows again. She set the book on her bedside table and threw the covers off, pulling the robe on that was draped over her desk chair. She padded silently through the apartment, her brother’s snoring the only sound she heard.

Reaching the living room, Layla looked around, confused. The curtains were closed and still, none of the windows were open, Lucas was still snoring so he wasn't watching anything, and Lizzie's room was dark. 

_“Fuck. Sunlamps, now. I’m going to break something if you keep doing that.”_

Layla froze in the middle of the living room. That was her Ieiu’s voice. She could hear a chuckle then the sound of rustling followed by a click.

_“Now you’re at my mercy. Where do I even begin.”_

Layla felt her cheeks turn red. That was her mom, and the way she spoke was something Layla never wanted to hear again.

Layla could hear her parents kiss, a moan causing the redness in her face to spread as she understood what was happening. She always wondered what power would come in, and when it would, but now was not the time.

Sprinting back to her room, passing both her siblings’ room, she frantically started searching for her earphones.

_“You’re being so good for me. Do you want me to get the strap?”_

_“Rao, yes.”_

A slap causes Layla to freeze, worried for a moment.

_Kara moaned with the sting from the slap across her breast. Her arousal skyrocketing as Lena hovered over her. “Yes. What.”_

_Kara breathed deeply, pulling her arms up to the headboard to hold on, the rings on her finger clinking against the metal bar._

_“Yes, mistress.”_

Layla felt sick. Her parents were kinky. Oh god.

She rushed around her room faster, her heart beating wildly. She held her phone in her hand, the music already loaded and ready to go, if only she could find her damn earphones.

_“Roll over and get on your knees. Let me see your ass in the air while I get ready.”_

Layla jumped up from where she was under her desk, knocking the back of her head into the table. Not stopping to fix a few things she knocked over, she rushed out of her room and barged into Lucas’s room, throwing the light on as she went.

Lucas groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. Peeking out at hearing someone searching through his stuff, he spotted his sister.

“Layla, what the hell are you doing?”

Layla spun around, her eyes wild and her face and neck were flushed almost purple.

“Where are your headphones?”

Lucas gestured towards his backpack on the floor near the door. Layla lunged at it, digging in and pulling out the headphones.

“What is going on?”

Layla felt her hands shake as she put the headphones on her head, her hand going for the connector.

“My powers are coming in, and I can hear so much. I won’t survive if I don’t block it out now.”

Lucas sat up, awake now.

“Why aren’t you going to wake up Ieiu. She said to come to her when our powers finally kicked in.”

_“Fuck, look at you. You’re being such a good girl for me, love.”_

Layla sighed as she got the headphones plugged into her phone. Turning it all the way up, she started playing music, the sounds of her parents finally going silent. She turned to Lucas, holding up a hand as she went in search of a pen and paper.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, she wrote down what was happening, not trusting her voice or how loud she was going to speak with the music in her ears.

**_“I am NOT going in there. They’re the reason I need the headphones. They’re having SEX. God. Lucas, they’re having kinky sex and I did NOT need to hear that. EVER. IN MY LIFE!!”_ **

Layla handed the notebook to Lucas, watching as his face went white then flushed. He took the pen from her and wrote a response.

**_“I didn’t need to know that either. OH god, I hope my powers don’t come in during the night. I hope I’m at school or at practice. Are you going to bring it up tomorrow?”_ **

Lucas handed the notebook back, letting Layla think about it.

**_“I don’t want to, but I need to talk to Ieiu about how to control it. She’s going to ask when it happened, and you know mom will KNOW if I lie. There’s no avoiding it… Luke, can I stay in here tonight? I’ll turn the music to background music so it won’t bother you.”_ **

Lucas read as Layla wrote, nodding before she finished asking. He took the notebook from her and scooted over in the bed, laying with his back against the wall and putting a few pillows in the center. Layla stood, walking back to her room to get her pillow and blanket. They may be fifteen, but there was a bond between the twins. Sometimes one of them needed comfort, something they both inherited from Kara.

Turning the light off, Layla crawled into bed next to Lucas, plugging her phone in and changing the music. She burrowed deeper, focusing on the sounds of the piano. She felt a warm hand land on her arm, and she reached over, laying her hand on her brother’s. She felt the tension of what all happened bleed away and felt herself relax, the soothing sounds of music guiding her to sleep.

 

* * *

 

She felt a hand shake her awake and Layla groaned, not wanting to wake up.

“Come on sis, breakfast is ready.”

Layla opened her eyes to see Lucas standing over her, already dressed for the day. The night before came flooding back and she realized she could hear him. She sat up, searching for the headphones and found them sitting on the nightstand on her phone.

“I took them off so I could wake you. It’s safe to join the real world again.” Lucas backed away, smirking as Layla groaned. “Go, get ready. I’ll save you a plate.”

Layla nodded, grabbing her stuff and walking back across the hall to her room. She got dressed quickly, throwing her hair in a bun without even bothering to brush it.  Shuffling down the hall towards the sounds of her family, Layla took in the sight.

Her mother was setting plates of food on the table, Lizzie digging in immediately. Lucas was talking with her while he poured the orange juice. Turning, she saw Ieiu putting the last pancake down on a plate, smiling as she caught sight of Layla standing in the entryway.

“Come on sleepy head. Go get your plate before your sister takes all the food.”

Lena walked over to Kara, kissing her quickly as she walked into the kitchen for a glass of milk.

“You mean before you eat all the food. Don’t blame the 10-year-old, she eats a lot, but nowhere near as much as you.”

Layla smiled at how normal everything was, it was easier to forget what she heard last night. She could almost pass it off as a bad dream. Walking over to her seat, she flopped down next to Lucas, immediately stacking food onto her plate.

Breakfast went by normally, everyone talking about their plans for the day. It wasn’t until after the dishes were washed and Lizzie and Lucas were getting their stuff for school that Layla spoke up.

“Mom, Ieiu. I need to talk to you guys. Privately?”

Kara and Lena looked up from their tasks, Lena setting her phone down as she took in her nervous demeanor.

“Ok.”

Layla walked into her bedroom, her hands twisting in front of her. Normally they would go to her parents’ room, seeing as it was bigger. But today, Layla couldn’t walk in there.

Kara and Lena went into the room, shutting the door behind them. They each took a seat on the edge of Layla’s bed, and watched her pace in front of them.

Layla sighed, not sure she wanted to do this.

“My powers started coming in.”

Kara was the first to react, a smile lighting up the room.

“This is exciting! What powers? When? How do you feel about it?”

Lena studied her daughter, noticing the flush on her cheeks and how she wouldn’t look at them. She felt herself go white as she thought of how they found her sleeping with Lucas this morning, knowing she only did that when she was upset.

“Kara, love.” Lena reached out, putting a hand on Kara’s knee to calm her down and stop her rambling. Once Kara was focused, Lena turned back to Layla, her voice soft. “Your hearing came in didn’t it.”

Layla didn’t speak, she just nodded, her flush spreading.

Lena sighed, not prepared for facing the answer she knew she would get with her next question.

“It started last night didn’t it.”

Layla nodded again, softly answering her mother. “Yeah.”

Kara turned her head slightly, confused as she looked between the two.

“Why didn’t you wake me up sweetheart? I told you I wouldn’t be mad if you came and got me when the powers came in.”

Layla glanced up at both of them for a moment before she looked away, sitting in her desk chair. She looked at her mom, hoping for some help. She knew her mom understood.

Lena turned to Kara. “Kara-“

“I mean, I know you feel bad about waking us, but I promise this is a good thing!”

Lena sighed. She squeezed Kara’s knee, trying to get her attention back.

“Kara, I think-“

“I just don’t get why you felt like you needed to suffer through it.”

Layla felt herself grow redder as she covered her face.

Lena took pity on her daughter, leaning over she whispered in Kara’s ear, stopping her wife’s rambling.

Layla looked up as her mother whispered, watching her Ieiu’s face go white before turning red.

“Oh.”

The three sat there in silence for a few minutes, not sure how to now approach the elephant in the room.

Kara cleared her throat and spoke first, her voice soft and unsure. “Layla, I want you to know… I want you to not be scared to ask us about what you heard… I know it’s embarrassing but, it may help clear things up if we talk about-“

Layla groaned, covering her face again.

“Ieiu. No. Stop. I know about sex. I’m fifteen. I know adults have sex. I even know adults have kinky sex like apparently you two do, but I just didn’t need to HEAR it. Rao, I just, I want to be able to control it so I don’t have to hear that again, because I shouldn’t EVER have to hear my parents roleplay. I just want to not hear everything.”

Kara was flushed as she listened to Layla. She knew how it felt to overhear something you shouldn’t. She had done the same with Alex. Thankfully, Lena spoke up.

“Listen, I’m going to take your brother and sister to school, and then get a few things from work. You stay with your Ieiu, and you two work on controlling your hearing. While you guys do that, I’ll set up the red sunlight in your room and your brother’s, just in case. That way you’ll always have a safe place to take a break from your powers until you fully control them. You’ll also probably need to start wearing the lead lined glasses, just to help you out.”

Lena stood, reaching for her daughter’s hand to pull her up, Kara standing automatically. Lena pulled her daughter forward, hugging her.

Layla felt herself relax in her mother’s arms, focusing on her mother's stead heartbeat. Her hearing was kicking in again and it was starting to give her a headache. Pulling back she smiled up at her mom.

“Now, we’ve got the worst out of the way. Just know, if you do have questions about sex, you can come to us. Obviously we know what we’re doing.”

Lena chuckled as Layla and Kara groaned, a mixture of Kryptonian curses and English curses slipping from both.

Layla felt herself relax as her mom left with her siblings, her Ieiu throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“Come on, we’ll go make a nest in the living room and relax in there. I’ll teach you how to focus. I’ll even grab the painkillers Alex made us.”

Layla looked up at Kara as they walked to the living room. Kara looked down to see the confusion on her face. She reached over and poked Layla on forehead.

“Crinkle. Something else you inherited from me. I always know when you’re stressed out.” Kara leaned forward and kissed her forehead, walking to the medicine cabinet, leaving Layla to pile the pillows and blankets.

Layla smiled as she got comfortable. It may have happened at an awkward time, but she felt like there was nothing she couldn’t talk to her parents about now, and that made her feel safer than anything in the world, even being the daughter of Supergirl herself.


End file.
